All These Lives
by Dana M. Jones
Summary: Based on the Song "All These Lives" by Daughtry. I just got really inspired to write this one. Shuichi sings the song at a big charity concert to contribute to the families who had a family member taken from them.


**_All These Lives_**

**_Chapter 1_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any characters associated with Gravitation. I also don't own the song "All These Lives" that song belongs to Daughtry. I do own the character Emily Sky Yuki.**_

"Yuki. Yuki. Yuki!" A petite young man screamed as he ran through the door of his apartment, to the infamous Eiri Yuki who was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. "Yuki!" The boy

yelled again doing a swan dive into Eiri's arms. "What do you want brat? I'm busying." Eiri was obviously annoyed. "Yuki. Eiri honey? You know I love you right?" Shuichi said innocently with a

hint of tease. "Yeah? Now whats up that you have to use my real name. The only time you use that name is when I have you under me and you are squirming for release from my god-like

body." Eiri smirked trying to hide the fact that he was worried about what his lover was to say. "Well…" Shuichi stopped speaking to move himself into a more comfortable pose. One that was

a favorite to both of them. Shuichi would sit on Eiri's lap facing him, with a leg swung over the bent part of Eiri's arm where the elbow bends. With his arms wrapped around Eiri's neck. It was

such an intimate position if anyone were to walk into the room they would swear that the two where about to start fucking. "Well…I get to have another concert. And this concert is to people

who had there children kidnapped. I wrote the perfect song. I even made an announcement on live television that I would like everyone who wishes to, to have them send in a picture of

there missing loved ones. We are then going to make a slide show of the pictures to play while I sing the song during the concert." Shuichi said hugging Eiri. "What brought this idea to you

anyway?" Eiri asked surprised that his little lover would want to do something so amazingly nice. "Well, since we have a daughter now. I felt bad for all the people when ever we walk into a

store and there are missing persons papers overflowing the boards. That's just so cruel. So I wanted to give a message to the people who abducted them and to anyone that would try to

that they won't get what's mine." Shuichi said sadly yet with a hint of strength in his voice. "That's great honey. That's really noble of you to do." Eiri said petting Shuichi's head softly. Shuichi

giggled. "Thank you. Will you be at the concert? Please?" Shuichi pouted knowing it was the ultimate way to get Eiri to agree to go. "Damn not the pout. Fine I'll go. But you're going to have

to make it up to me though." Eiri states grabbing Shuichi's bottom and carrying him to the bedroom. "Yuki. I swear all you think about is sex." Shuichi says licking Eiri's earlobe. Eiri drops him

on the bed and climbs on top of him. "I'm going to need extra attention from you for going to this concert." Eiri licks his lips and starts removing his shirt. Suddenly, "Wahhhh!" the baby cries.

Eiri and Shuichi stop. "Why does my own daughter hate me?" Eiri cries out. Shuichi below him was giggling like crazy. "Sorry honey." Shuichi latches on to Eiri's neck and sucks making sure to

leave a mark on his lovers skin in a place where it can't be hidden. Pulling away, Shuichi got up and walked out of the bedroom to their daughters room down the hallway. Picking her up he

settled her in his arms and bounced her around as he walked to the living room. For some reason bouncing and walking around the apartment was the only way to calm the little blonde

haired amethyst eyed angel in his arms. "No one will ever take you from me. You're mine. And you always will be." Shuichi whispers to the now sleeping in his arms. "I thought I was yours?"

Eiri says walking into the room and placing his arms around Shuichi's waist. Shuichi leaned back into Eiri. "You are mine, but so is she." Shuichi smiled. "She's mine too. Just like you are." Eiri

nuzzled Shuichi's neck taking in his lovers sweet strawberry scent. "Let's put her down and gets some sleep. K?" Eiri asks letting go and Shuichi's waist and maneuvers him toward the

nursery. Shuichi placed the baby down and tucks her in. "Good night Emily." Shuichi whispers and moves away to let Eiri kiss his daughter good night. "Night, Princess." Eiri bends down and

kisses his daughter on her forehead. Eiri moves and places his arm around Shuichi's shoulders. "Lets sleep now." They walked back to their room and climb into bed. Eiri reaches over to

Shuichi and pulls him to him, to spoon against Shuichi's back. "Love you, Yuki." Shuichi smiles and falls asleep. "I love you too." Eiri soon falls asleep. Concert night was tonight and everyone

in NG was making sure that the show was going to be perfect. There would be no screw ups. An hour before the concert Eiri knocked on the dressing room for Bad Luck. "Come in." Eiri opens

the door to see his lover and the band relaxing. "Hey, Yuki is something wrong?" Shuichi asks getting up to greet Eiri. "No, just wanted to let you know I was here so you wouldn't try to get

out of sex tonight by saying I wasn't here." Eiri smirked. Shuichi blushed while everyone else in the room was either laughing hysterically or snickering in an attempt to keep from laughing

hysterically. "Oh, so that's why he's here. Darn I thought he liked our music." Hiro says with obvious sarcasm. "Shut up Hiro. Yuki where's Emily?" Shuichi asks looking around. "She's with

Tohma and Mika in the balcony areas. I thought it would be a good idea to introduce her to the world after you sing that song." Eiri smiles. Shuichi starts jumping in place. "Oh my god. Are

you sure you wouldn't mind coming on stage?" Shuichi asks concerned. "Yeah. It's fine." K walks in. "Let's go." Shuichi smiles and kisses Eiri. "See you." Shuichi walks on stage. The crowd

screams. "Hi Everyone. We're Bad Luck. As most of you know this concert is a charity to the people who had someone taken from them. As a tribute to the people taken we have made a slide

show of the victims that will be played while we sing. If you notice at all, anything similar to you about the victims please leave a note with the picture number and all information you have

regarding them. Thank you. Now lets begin. Pictures appears behind the band of children ranging from the ages of 6 months-19 years of age and pictures of adults from 20-45 years of age. An hour passed and

the music stopped. "Now this is our final song. I wrote myself with my whole heart in it. So please if we could have complete silence for this last song I would greatly appreciate it. Ladies and

Gentlemen this is our song All these Lives." Shuichi turns his head to look at Hiro. Nodding his head to begin he turns back to the crowd and waits for his cue to begin singing.

**_Doesn't come down when she calls,  
"It's time for breakfast."  
Momma can't get down those halls  
Fast enough to see  
Glass is sprayed across the floor  
From the broken window.  
She can't breathe anymore.  
Can't deny what we know._**

**_(They're gonna find you) They're gonna find you, just believe.  
You're not a person; you're a disease._**

**_All these lives that you've been taking,  
Deep inside, my heart is breaking.  
Broken homes from separation.  
Don't you know it's violation?  
It's so wrong, but you'll see.  
Never gonna let you take my world from me.  
The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
But you ain't comin' in.  
You ain't comin' in._**

**_Posters hung on building walls  
Of missing faces.  
Months go by without the cause,  
The clues, or traces._**

**_(They're gonna find you) They're gonna find you, just believe.  
(You're not a person) You're not a person; you're a disease._**

**_All these lives that you've been taking,  
Deep inside, my heart is breaking.  
Broken homes from separation.  
Don't you know it's violation?  
It's so wrong, but you'll see.  
Never gonna let you take my world from me.  
The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
But you ain't comin' in._**

**_Shed the light on all the ones who never thought they would become  
A father, mother asking why this world can be so cold._**

**_Doesn't come down when she calls,  
"It's time for breakfast."  
The memories begin to fall.  
She asks, "When will I be free?"_**

Suddenly Eiri Yuki walks on stage with a baby in hand. Grabbing a microphone he joins Shuichi and they sing together.

_**All these lives that you've been taking,  
Deep inside, my heart is breaking.  
Broken homes from separation.  
Don't you know it's violation?  
It's so wrong, but you'll see.  
Never gonna let you take my world from me.  
The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
But you ain't comin' in.**_

_**All these lives that you've been taking,  
Deep inside, my heart is breaking.  
All these lives that you've been taking,  
Deep inside, my heart is breaking.  
All these lives that you've been taking,  
Deep inside, my heart is breaking.  
The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
But you ain't comin' in.**_

The crowd was silent. Everyone of them crying. For the people lost and for the families that lost them. "Ladies and Gentlemen. My name is Shuichi Shindo Yuki. This little angel in Yuki's arms is

our daughter Emily Sky Yuki. She is mine and Yuki's daughter. She is our world and we wanted to introduce her to you all. We also want to send a message to the criminals who have taken

babies no matter what there ages, that they can't have our world. Thank you so much for coming to this concert and for helping. I have just received notice that due to your contributes, this

concert has earned 5.6 million dollars." The crowd claps loudly. "Thank you all. This money will go to families to help search for their loved ones. Hopefully we can bring them home." Shuichi

walks over to Eiri and picks up their daughter and leaves the stage with Eiri. "You did beautiful, Shuichi." Eiri smiled and wiped away the tears that were falling from his young love. Hiro and

Suguru ran up to him. "Shuichi that was amazing. I had no idea you could sing like that. I mean I was ready to panic when you wouldn't let us practice that song. But, you managed to do

amazingly." Hiro says smiling the whole time. Eiri stopped. "Wait. You didn't practice. Everything you did out there was winging it." Shuichi smiled. "Yeah, pretty much." Eiri smiled and pulled

his lover to his chest as they walked out to their car. "That's going to be a hit song for generations." Eiri says getting into the car. Shuichi follows him after placing Emily in her seat. "Yeah. I

wanted to make an impact." "Well, you did. I can assure you of that." They moved their hands and laced their fingers together. Eiri smies while driving back to the apartment. Once inside

they placed Emily in her crib and head to their room for some much needed sleep. "I love you Shuichi." Eiri says falling asleep to his lover's breathing. "And I love you my worlds." Shuichi

whispers. Eiri pulls him closer. He giggles and falls sleep.

_**I put Shuichi's married name as Yuki as to leave Eiri's family name out of press hands. So to speak. I hope you enjoyed my short-story.**_


End file.
